This disclosure is related to the following U.S. patent applications filed on the same date as this application, each of which is owned by the assignee of this application, and the entirety of each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. patent pplication entitled xe2x80x9cImproved Cable Management System,xe2x80x9d naming Jack E. Caveney and Dale A. Block as an inventor.
U.S. patent application entitled xe2x80x9cModular Latch and Guide Rail Arrangement for Use in Fiber Optic Cable Management Systems,xe2x80x9d naming Samuel M. Marrs, Robert R. Brown and John J. Bulanda as inventors.
U.S. patent application entitled xe2x80x9cSlack Cable Management System,xe2x80x9d naming Jack E. Caveney as an inventor.
U.S. patent application entitled xe2x80x9cImproved Enclosure for Use in Fiber Optic Management Systems,xe2x80x9d naming Michael T. Vavrik and Philip B. Chandler, Jr. as inventors.
U.S. patent application entitled xe2x80x9cUniversal Mounting System for a Fiber Optic Management Center,xe2x80x9d naming Michael T. Vavrik and Philip B. Chandler, Jr. as inventors.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved methods and apparatus for managing fiber optic connections and fiber optic cables as part of a fiber optic communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vertical cable management system that can be used as part of a diverse fiber optic cable management system at an operations center, where numerous in-coming and out-going fiber optic cables meet at a central access point.
2. Background of the Invention
Within recent years, there has been a rapidly increasing development and use of telecommunications in business and personal activities. Simultaneously, there has been an accelerating trend toward xe2x80x9cconvergencexe2x80x9d in the telecommunications industry. That is, many historically distinct forms of telecommunications, e.g., telephone, data transmission, e-mail, radio, television, videoconference, internet access, and on-line applications, are being combined into a single channel of communication. This combination of factors is causing a paradigm shift in the amount of bandwidth necessary for telecommunications service to modem office buildings. The increased bandwidth requirements cannot be effectively satisfied by traditional copper cables, but, instead, requires switching to fiber optic cable.
Although much attention has been paid to the electrical and electronic techniques for using the bandwidth in fiber optic cable and for interconnecting the signals of copper cable and fiber optic cable, relatively less attention has been given to the unique physical needs of handling, connecting, and maintaining fiber optic cable. However, the mechanical devices that have been developed for handling copper cable do not work well for fiber optic cable because of the relatively delicate, yet technically precise nature of fiber optic cable.
For examples, unlike copper cable, fiber optic cable cannot be readily cut and spliced on demand to make a desirable connection fit in the field. Rather, fiber optic cable is purchased in predetermined lengths, with connectors that have been installed in the factory. Field workers must utilize these predetermined lengths of cable, regardless whether the length is appropriate for the task at hand. At the same time, the relatively fragile and delicate nature of fiber optic cable prohibits bundling excess cable as might be done with copper cable. If fiber optic cable is excessively bent or stressed, the signal within may become seriously disrupted.
Moreover, it must be recognized that an operations center, such as occurs in the field of this invention, typically houses hundreds (and sometimes thousands) of fiber optic cables. It is particularly important that operations center provide for installing the fiber optic cables in a manner that secures and protects any excess fiber optic cable without compromising its relatively delicate nature. Yet, in the event that equipment is changed or moved, each individual fiber optic cable must also be maintained in such a manner that it can be identified, isolated, and retrieved without unduly disturbing other fiber optic cables.
It should also be recognized that a fiber optic cable may be connected to a variety of different type devices which are also housed in the operations center, i.e., patch panels of different sizes, splicer drawers, connector modules, etc. There is a need within the industry for a fiber optic cable management systems that may facilitate the substitution and replacement of one such device by another, without needing to remove or reinstall all of the fiber optic cable associated with the original device. For example, such devices have historically been assembled in racks that are bolted to the floor of the communications center. Furthermore, when it is necessary to upgrade or repair equipment, maintaining system operation during these procedures is an important consideration. Consequently, there is need in the prior art for a cable management system organized in a manner that allows for system operation during upgrading or maintenance.
The foregoing problems are made even more difficult because the operations center actually typically comprises a three-dimensional array of devices and fiber optic cables. That is, the operations center typically houses many columns and rows of such racks, with each rack containing a vertical array of devices attached to hundreds and possibly thousands of such fiber optic cables. Each such cable must be identifiable, retrievable, and replaceable, without disrupting the surrounding cables.
Finally, it must be recognized that the all of the foregoing problems exist in a commercial environment without a single established standard for size. Historically, products within the xe2x80x9cpublic networkxe2x80x9d were designed by ATandT and Western Electric, and utilized racks that were 23 inches wide, holding devices and enclosures that were 19 inches wide. The xe2x80x9cpublic networkxe2x80x9d was then connected at some point to the premises in a particular building. Products intended for a xe2x80x9cpremises networkxe2x80x9d were historically based upon racks that were 19 inches wide, holding devices and enclosures that were 17 inches wide. The Telecommunications Act of 1996 has opened and triggered widespread competition within the telecommunications market. However, it has done so without establishing standards vis a vis the mechanical aspects of an operations center. Different companies are adopting different physical standards, and the line of demarcation between xe2x80x9cpublic networkxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpremises networkxe2x80x9d products is becoming fragmented and blurred. As a result, there is a particular need for products that can solve the foregoing problems in the context of both public network and premises network environments.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing an improved vertical cable management system. In accordance with the present invention, the vertical cable management system comprises a plurality of fanning guides and a plurality of cable management rings secured to a frame for receiving and directing cable. In one embodiment of the invention, several fanning guides form a single fanning guide array and a plurality of fanning guide arrays are secured to an enclosure on the frame. One embodiment of the present invention also provides for cable management rings that may be partitioned by an intermediate projection into first and second channels for control and routing of cables.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description of the drawings and preferred embodiments.